Yin Yang Yo!: The Movie
Yin Yang Yo!: The Movie will be released on TV Fall 2014, and on DVD Holiday 2014. If Saban buys the Jetix library from Disney, it will make a world premiere on the Hub. If not, it will be a Disney Channel original movie. Since it's a live-action/animated film together, it will be the same style like Space Jam and Who Framed Roger Rabbit? This movie is made to reboot the Yin Yang Yo! television franchise. PLOT: During a battle against Ferocitus, Yin, Yang, Master Yo, Carl, Ferocitus, and others involved find themselves sucked into our world, a LIVE-ACTION world if you will! While trying to get back, Yin and Yang befriend a lonely teen named Jeff, whom are trying to help him regain his self-esteem. Meanwhile, his boss named Kevin Irons and his bumbling henchman Francis Newman and Artie Coppola hatch a plan to form an alliance with Ferocitus to rule both Yin's and Yang's world and our world. CREW: Directed by: Bob Boyle, John Fountain Screenplay by: TBA Produced by: TBA Executive Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmell, Jonathan Tzachor(if Saban buys Jetix) Music by: Mike Tavera (full YYY! theme at end credits performed by Kyle Massey) Studio: Walt Disney Pictures(if Disney still owns YYY!), Saban Brands LLC and Saban Capital Group(if Saban buys Jetix), George Elliot Productions Distributed by: Walt Disney Pictures(if Disney still owns Jetix) or Lionsgate(if Saban buys Jetix) Release Date: Fall 2013 'CAST:' Justin Bieber as Jeff, the human protaganist, who was constantly bullied and ridiculed, and Yin and Yang try to help him stand up for himself and gain self-esteem. Miranda Cosgrove as Lyra, Jeff's love interest. TBA as Kevin Irons, the film's main antagonist. He is Jeff's boss of a ghetto car company he works at. When Ferocitus came to his world, Irons forms a secret alliance with him. He wants to become king because he is sick and tired of how people say how not great he is. When Ferocitus helps Irons find the Staff of Free Desires, little does he know that he is used as a pawn of the plan. When Irons gains the staff's power, he turns on Ferocitus and kills him. Then he assumes his giant monster form. He injures Lena, and the WooFoo warriors destroyed him afterwards. TBA as Francis "Frankie" Newman, Irons' left henchman who has a childhood fear of drugs, girls, and exposing nudity to public. He then turns on Irons as his plan takes peak of its shape. TBA as Arthur "Artie" Coppola, Irons' right henchman, also bit of a hippie, who can be bit of a jerk. He then turns on Irons as his plan takes peak of its shape. 'Voice Cast:' Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin Scott McCord as Yang Martin Roach as Master Yo Novie Edwards as Lena Jamie Watson as Carl TBA as Ferocitus Jim Cummings as Kevin Irons' monster form 'Cameos:' Mickey Rooney as Retiree Samuel L. Jackson as Public Speaker Brittney Spears as Herself Don Rickles as Police Chief Quentin Tarantino as Himself more to come... INTERNATIONAL RELEASE: The film will be released in Japanese theatres by Toei Company Ltd. sometime in early 2014, named "Yin Yang Yo!: Live-Action Adventure Format!" HOME VIDEO RELEASE: It will be released on DVD and Blu-Ray by either Disney or Lionsgate sometime November or December 2013. RECEPTION: Critical Reception: Awards: Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Disney animated films Category:Saban Category:Saban films Category:Lionsgate Films Category:Made-For-TV Movies Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:World Premiere Movies